


встречи

by ponponki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponponki/pseuds/ponponki
Summary: В этом мире Шептанье мёртв. В том, он уверен, мёртв Безликий. И им никогда не встретиться, как бы они этого ни хотели.





	встречи

Впервые они встретились возле озера, там, где-то на стыке хвойного и березового лесов, в месте, где мерцают и слепят глаза светлячки.  
Он бежал от своих проблем туда, где его никто не смог бы потревожить, туда, где его никто не мог найти, и лапы сами привели его сюда.   
Там, на омытом волнами береге, уже сидел кто-то, смотрел куда-то вдаль и не обращал внимания на стрекотание сверчков и на чужое присутствие. 

Их первый разговор прошёл в тишине. Это и разговором нельзя назвать — тогда он лишь осторожно сел рядом с ним, почти касаясь лапами холодной воды, посмотрел на него и мягко улыбнулся. А потом перевёл взгляд на слабо сияющие звёзды, и их ночь вмиг оказалась заполнена приятным молчанием, наблюдением за маленькими светлячками, запахом хвои и смолы, а ещё — затаённой радостью, когда он заметил направленное на него внимание.  
Его имя — Безликий, и в тот день он понял, что хочет проводить с тем незнакомым котом как можно больше времени, потому что с ним ему отчего-то тепло и по-домашнему уютно, и он совершенно не хочет лишаться этого так скоро. 

Он пришёл на то же место следующей ночью. В тот день звёзды скрыли тёмные тучи, и ему осталось только смотреть на озерную гладь и думать о том, как можно начать разговор и развеять тишину.  
Но ему не пришлось ничего начинать.

— Как ты попал сюда? — спросил тогда незнакомец хриплым голосом, даже не смотря в его сторону.  
И Безликому почему-то стало страшно. Он не мог объяснить ни того, как попал в это место, ни того, почему по его шкуре словно пробежались мурашки от того, как был задан этот вопрос.

— Я... не знаю, — пробормотал он и отвёл взгляд от этого странного кота. То, что ещё вчера он мог назвать уютом, внезапно обернулось тревожностью.  
Но, тем не менее, он не солгал. Он действительно ничего не знал.  
И это его пугало.  
Ему захотелось вернуть тишину и никогда не слышать ни единого слова от него. 

Незнакомец хмыкнул и повернулся в его сторону, и сияющие в ночи глаза напоминали ему два огонька, смотрящие на него с любопытством.  
— Ты не местный, — вдруг произнёс он и поднялся на лапы, собираясь уходить. 

— Н-наш лагерь не так далеко отсюда, — спешно, немного возмущённо ответил Безликий и встал с мокрого песка следом за ним, не желая отпускать.   
Кот лишь покачал головой, усмехнулся и побрёл в сторону хвойного леса. 

— Тебе так только кажется, — донёсся до него едва слышный шёпот, и незнакомец скрылся во тьме, оставив его одного наедине со множеством неотвеченных вопросов. 

В третий раз он сел почти вплотную к нему и посмотрел настороженно, хмурясь и поджимая губы, боясь, что он убежит, как вчера.   
Звёзды мерцали ярче, чем в их первую встречу, но он даже не обратил на них внимания.   
В отличие от этого странного кота, смотрящего только на них и никуда более. 

— Ты не понял.   
И он оказался совершенно прав: Безликий действительно ничего не понял из того, что ему наговорили в прошлый раз, и он желает ответов на свои вопросы как можно скорее, иначе всё может закончиться плохо для них обоих. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, и незнакомец вздохнул так, словно ожидал этого вопроса всё то время, что они проводили вместе. 

— Шептанье. А ты — Безликий, верно? — он посмотрел ему в глаза словно с надеждой, но так и не дождался ответа.   
Безликий дёрнулся, будто подбитый молнией, и вскочил на лапы, медленно отходя от этого кота. Негодование обернулось неверием, злость — растерянностью, а всё остальное потонуло в пучине печали, тоски и отчаяния.

— Ты бредишь, ты... мёртв... — срывающимся на крик голосом произнёс он и осел на землю в нескольких хвостах от него.  
А в ответ — лёгкое покачивание головой, усталая улыбка и застывшие в глазах слёзы.

— Безликий умер во время нападения двуногих на наш лагерь. Его убили, когда он напал на одного из них и прокусил ему руку, — тихо проговорил Шептанье и отвернулся к озеру.  
И заплакал. Беззвучно, словно не замечая собственных текущих по спутанной шерсти слёз, смотря сквозь воду и едва удерживая на морде дрожащую улыбку.

Безликий до боли закусил свой язык, удерживая себя от чего-то подобного, и на негнущихся лапах подошёл ближе к нему, успокаивающе лизнул в макушку и сел рядом, как делал это раньше.

— Шептанье погиб, когда мы пошли войной на одно из соседних племён. Он убил нескольких котов, и за это поплатился жизнью. Если бы не это — он остался бы жив, — хрипло сказал он и опустил голову.  
В озере помимо деревьев и звёздного неба ничего не отражалось.   
— Это не реальность, да?.. — спросил Безликий и вздохнул.   
Разумеется, это не реальность. Всё это происходит лишь в его голове, и даже если его лучший друг сейчас сидит рядом с ним, это ничего не меняет. Потому что он мёртв, и этого не изменить. 

— Междумирье. Не реальность и не сон. Место, в котором могут встретиться обитатели параллельных миров, — словно заученные наизусть слова слетели с его языка, и тогда Безликий внезапно понял, что здесь происходит.   
Это не сон, но рядом с ним сейчас сидит не его лучший друг. Это — лучший друг Безликого, того, который погиб в битве с двуногими, а не того, который не смог вовремя спасти своего Шептанье. И им нельзя быть здесь вместе, потому что они не принадлежат друг другу, как бы ни хотелось иного. Один лишь даёт другому ложную надежду на то, что его друг жив на самом деле.   
— Это наша последняя встреча здесь. Это место не любит повторов, а мы и без этого были здесь множество раз перед нашей первой встречей. 

— Пора прощаться, — прошептал он в ответ и слабо улыбнулся.   
Пора прощаться, вторил ему внутренний голос, и он расплакался. 

— Когда-нибудь ты встретишь своего Шептанье, и тогда вы будете счастливы вместе. А мы... Мы не должны быть здесь, — бессильно проговорил кот, поднялся с песка и пошёл к выходу из междумирья.   
И даже не обернулся. 

— До встречи, — сказал Безликий, провожая его взглядом тусклых голубых глаз.   
На миг Шептанье остановился, повернулся к нему и улыбнулся, дрожа всем телом. 

— До встречи, — беззвучно прошептал он и пропал во тьме, оставляя на память о себе лишь отблески рассвета в оранжевых глазах, которые он запомнит надолго. 

Безликий просыпается на своей подстилке и смотрит на занимающийся за горизонтом рассвет, проглядывающийся между тонкими берёзами.   
Шептанье просыпается на подстилке в палатке лекаря и переводит взгляд со своих мокрых лап на закат, едва видный сквозь густой хвойный лес.   
В глазах у обоих застыли слёзы.


End file.
